ft_tiandifandomcom-20200213-history
Yamatai Imperial Army
The Yamatai Imperial Army is the branch of the Yamatai Imperial Military tasked primarily with the prosecution of military operations on the surface of planets. History Branches Ground Force Main Article: Yamatai Imperial Army Ground Force The Ground Forces are the branch responsible for combat operations on the ground. Sea Force Main Article: Yamatai Imperial Army Sea Force The Sea Forces are responsible for the terrestrial naval operations of the Imperial Army, gaining control of vital waterways on the surfaces of planets and also carrying out logistics needs via the sea. Air Force Main Article: Yamatai Imperial Army Air Force The Air Force is responsible for attaining air superirority and providing close air support for the other surface assets of the Imperial Army. They operate from orbital ships, forward airbases as well as aircraft carrier ships of the Sea Force. Space Force Main Article: Yamatai Imperial Army Space Force While primarily a transportation corps for bringing Imperial Army assets between systems, they have limited space combat capability. The Orbital Diver Corps are under the Space Force, troops that jump from orbit to the surface of planets as shock troopers. Ground Self-Defence Forces Main Article: Yamatai Ground Self-Defence Forces The GSDFs are the common collective name for the defence forces of the planets, though they may have different local names. Training and culture The training of the Imperial Army is intended to be universal to ensure all recruits, no matter their background, are able to operate as a unit across all environments on different planets. All recruits undergo a six-week preparation course at Army training bases within their home provinces, where they learn basic military skills, survival skills, and proper military procedures. In necessary regions recruits are also taught to be fluent in Standard Yashimese, as some regional dialects or languages may hinder clear communication. Following the three-month course, the recruit unit is sent to the Imperial Army Training Facility Kanagawa, where they undergo a three-month multi-environment training programme across Kanagawa, also getting used to long-range land, sea, aerial and spaceborne flights, as well as experiencing the rigours of atmospheric entry. Following the final training phase on Kanagawa, which also includes numerous wargames in different environments, the recruits are separated from the Training Unit and placed in their own combat vocations. Officer candidates are also selected and observed during training. Priding itself on tradition and honour, the Imperial Army's culture promotes camaraderie and mutual respect between superiors and their underlings, though it is expected that all troops defer to those higher-ranking than them. Possessing a strict and rigid structure, the Army seeks to build every soldier into the best soldier they can be, working alongside fellow Yamataians from an array of planets and backgrounds. Soldiers are taught to cooperate and view themselves as components of a larger war machine, and are also expected to fight to the death to preserve their honour if needed, but never to waste a life, be it their own or a comrade's. Army troops are proud to be the permanent land force, holding a fierce rivalry with the SNLF, which carries out initial assaults but is rarely around long enough to take the brunt of casualties. Category:Yamatai Category:Military Category:Armies Category:Yamatai Imperial Army Category:Yamatai Imperial Military